Amanercer de luna
by kyase
Summary: Un Malentendido lo separo como la luna y el amanecer, ellos no pueden estar juntos pero aran todo lo posible para verse y lograr resolverlo ....


_**Amanecer de luna **_

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece es propiedad de ****Craig Bartlett**** Solo los que use para poder contar esta historia **

* * *

Amanecia en hillwood la luz de sol bañaba todo a su alrededor, parecia que la ciudad estaba llena de magia y mas por que algunos entraban a la bachillerato, una etapa nueva en sus vidas, en donde experimentarian varios cambios y aventuras

Una joven rubia se levantaba pesadamente no habia dormido bien ya que se habia quedado despierta toda la noche leyendo ¨Crimen y Castigo¨, Era el tercer libro que leia en las vacaciones, Se baño rapido al darse cuenta de la hora faltaban 15 minutos para que el autobús llegara y ella todavía no desayunaba nada, no era algo que realmente le importaba pero varias veces Phoebe la habia regañado por no desayunar y no queria empezar el nuevo ciclo enojada con ella, asi que se apresuro a cambiarse.

Se puso una playera de blanca de manga corta y arriba una playera rosa de tirantes, un pantolon negro, se cepillo su cabello rubio, por un momento se quedo viendo al espejo ya no era una niña de 9 años. Habia crecido en este tiempo su cuerpo bien formado de una joven de su edad, y ahora no tenia una solo ceja como aquel entonces si no dos finas y delicadas cejas – se rio un momento – La noche de chicas que habia tenido ella y Phoebe cuando estaban en segundo de secundaria habia causado efecto y habia levantado uno que otro suspiro por parte de los chicos al notar el cambio.

Despues de observarse Varios minutos bajo las escalares para ir por su ¨desayuno¨, no habia nadie en esa casa ya que sus padres se habian ido después de que ella terminara la secundaria y no regresarian dentro de un año asi que tenia toda la casa para ella sola, ahora se podria decir que si tenia un hogar.

Salio de su casa justo en el momento en que pasaba el autobús, se subio y se sento en la parte de atrás junto con Phoebe y Melissa una joven que habia ingresado en a finales de segundo año de secundaria por razones personales según decia ella cada vez que alguien le preguntara pero solo Helga y Phoebe sabian la razon y les parecia divertido, por que parecia toda una chica de sociedad, con el pelo negro y los ojos azules como el cielo y ademas poseia una personalidad tranquila pero si la hacian enojar era como Helga y algunos decian que un poco mas temible.

que tal sus vacaciones chicas? – Pregunto melissa tranquilamente

fui un fin de semana con Gerald y los demas dia en casa – Dijo Phoebe tranquila, no era algo raro que ella anduviera con Gerald ya que ellos se habian echo novios en el baile de graduación cuando el se le declaro, era un chico lindo y que se veia que amaba a la morena con todo su corazon

Nada fuera de la rutina : leer libros, ir a trabajar y etc . explico Helga con algo de apatia – y Tu mel?

Am yo? Fui a visitar a mi hermano que vive en Inglaterra, ir de compras con mis hermanas y ayudar a mi madre con su nuevo libro – suspiro- nada fuera de lo comun

Estuvieron hablando sobre el nuevo libro de la madre de melissa era una reconocida Escritora en Inglaterra y Helga la admiraba solo la habia visto como en tres ocaciones y en una de ellas fue cuando le dijo que si seguia asi ella podria ser una gran escritora algun dia, hasta tenia varias editoriales por si queria publicar algo.

Llegaron al edificio del bachillerato, para después localizar sus casilleros, el de Helga y Phoebe estan juntos y el de Melissa en otro pasillo, junto al casillero de Arnold. La alarma de entrada Sono los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas mientras Helga miraba hacia los lados preguntandose por Arnold, no lo habia visto desde que terminaron la Secundaria, ni en las vacaciones de verano, ademas de que hacia todo lo posible por no toparselo desde lo que paso una semana antes de salir. Sacudio su cabeza tenia de dejar de darle importancia al asunto.

Entro al salon y ahí estaba junto a su estupida novia natasha, esta sonrio al verla y le dio un beso a Arnold lo que hizo que helga apretara los puños trando de contenerse, después de varios minutos se apartaron.

Ya van a empezar con sus muestras de amor, que lindos – dijo Rhonda con alegria, desde que empezo la secundaria ellas dos se habian vuelto inseparables. Como decia Melissa las víboras no pueden matarse entre si.

Lo se es para hacerle ver a las chicas que arnold me ama mas que a nadie a parte Rhonda no voy a dejar que ninguna zorra me lo quite – dijo Natasha mirando a Helga con desprecio

En eso tienes razon querida ninguna zorra te lo va a quitar por que no hay nadie que compita contigo – dijo melissa entrando al salon en compañía de Phoebe ya habian tenido una emergencia según lo llamaban ellas.

Natasha iba a contestar algo pero en eso entro el profesor, un hombre joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

Tranquilas jovencitas no quieren pasar su primer dia en detencion verdad – las dos negaron con la cabeza – entonces sientense por favor. Buenos dias Jovenes mi nombres es Andy White y soy su profesor de Literatura, vamos a empezar con algo facil, para mañana quiero una poseia que les guste para poder hacer un diario de poesia para entregarlo como trabajo final - Todos replicaron era el primer dia y ya tenian un trabajo final en una clase.

Las demas clases pasaron tranquilas y después llego la hora del almuerzo, Arnold queria platicar con Helga sobre lo ocurrido no queria tener que se parte de ese absurdo juego otra vez para ver quien llamaba mas su atención.

Asi que fue a la cafeteria y ahí estaba platicando con Phoebe y Melissa parecian divertidas por lo ocurrido se acerco lentamente no sabia como reaccionarian las otras dos a su prencia, ya que sabian bien que ellas protegerían a Helga de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño y mas de el …

Helga … podemos hablar – dijo timidamente mientras veia como la rubia voleaba algo temerosa y las dos pelinegras lo miraban con odio – no te quitare mucho tiempo

Helga hizo una seña con las manos y después se fue de ahí, sabia que tenia que poner las cosas en claro de una vez, ya que no podia esconderse los 3 años de el. Llegaron al patio y fueron a un lugar tranquilo para que nadie los molestara.

De que quieres hablar Arnoldo – dijo la rubia con desinteres

Podemos ser amigos otra vez … - dijo algo temeroso esperando su reaccion

Amigos? Tu y yo amigos si tu estupida noviecita no deja de restregarme a la cara que ella tiene tu corazon y que soy una chica facil por lo que paso en ese cuarto que el realidad no paso nada – dijo Gritando

Por que no puedes olvidar eso Helga, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que nos encerraron en esa habitación – dijo el rubio con tranquilidad

Por que no lo entendia que desde ese dia ella ya no era la chica rubia que todo el mundo temia, si no habia quedado como la estupida chica obsecionada con alguien que no le iba hacer caso, le habia costado trabajo recuperar esa imagen ante todos y a base de que peleas con las otras chicas y que casi la expulsan de la escuela por abrir su corazon con la persona que ella pensaba que la entenderia pero no en lugar de esos jugo con ella como quiso.

Por que fue algo importante para mi Arnold, por que todavía duele y ya tuviste tu oportunidad para corregir tu error y no lo hiciste preferiste burlarte como todo el mundo – dijo tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran por sus ojos azules.

Lo siento, solo queria arreglar las cosas contigo – dijo dandole la espalda – lamento si te lastime.

Después se fue de ahí, Helga tenia ganas de decirle que lo perdonaba pero no queria ser ella la que fue corriendo hacia el como siempre lo hacia, si su traicion le dolia no le hubiera importado que lo hubiera echo cualquier persona pero el … Solo el podia herirla de esa manera. No queria entrar a clases, no queria ver la cara de satisfacción que tendria Natasha al verla asi.

Hoy es tu dia de suerte Princesa – dijo una voz a un lado de ella, Helga iba a responder cualquier como siempre lo hacia pero ahí estaba Melissa parada a un lado con una sonrisa en su rostro – Ven vamos a entrar al Salon

No entendia por que decia que era su dia de suerte y tenian que entrar al salon, a caso no la veia como se encontraba o es que acaso ella tambien disfrutaba verla de esa manera.

- No hagas esa cara es solo que aquí tengo los horarios y pues por obra del espiritu santo estamos en otro salon diferente al de arnold asi que no tendras que verlo ni a el y ni ala señorita soy mejor que tu y estamos con laila es mejor que estar en ese salon – Dijo caminando hacia adentro.

Asi era ella, misteriosa y ala vez como hermana mayor, por alguna razon Melissa sabia lo que pasaria antes de que se lo dijeran alguna vez le habia dicho que eso lo habia vivido ella tambien y que le iba ayudar a recuperarse como lo hicieron con ella.

____ 

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como ami y poco a poco se sabra mas de los nuevos personajes y de los demas, por ejemplo que le hizo arnold a Helga y que trae natasha contra ella y Melissa y quien es ella en realidad pero en fin espero que dejen Rewiers y nos vemos en el siguiente cap De Amanecer de luna ok **

**A y H 4 ever  
**

.


End file.
